


His Lucky Break

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Clever castiel, Dean Smith universe, Dean likes to have a wide range of names to call people, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, aka public transportation, metro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean internally cursed the slow person walking down the escalator in front of him. If this asshat didn't hurry up he would miss his train and end up late for work. Dean managed to board right before the doors closed. He took a moment to pause, sighing in relieved victory, before making his way through the car. There were no seats available, save for one next to an incredibly-tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed-attractive man that immediately left Dean feeling flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lucky Break

**Author's Note:**

> snippets of fluff on the metro. Simple as that

Dean internally cursed the slow person walking down the escalator in front of him. If this asshat didn't hurry up he would miss his train and end up late for work. It was times like this he missed his Impala. But then he remembers god-awful city traffic, and the risk of banging up Baby. Maybe being a little late wouldn't be too bad…Oh who was he kidding? He was sure a giant ass list of things he needed to do was acclimating right now. 

Finally a path cleared, and as discretely as possible he pushed past the dingus. He swiftly made his way through the payment gate and set for the final escalator. This one, luckily, was absent of turtles disguising themselves as people. Dean managed to board right before the doors closed. He took a moment to pause, sighing in relieved victory, before making his way through the car. There were no seats available, save for one next to an incredibly-tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed-attractive man that immediately left Dean feeling flustered. With his ears pink he sat down.

"That was quite the lucky break you caught there," the man said in a deep, gravelly voice that was just not fucking fair.   
"Wha? Oh, um, yeah. I was freaking out a little. Heheheh."   
Smooth Smith, smooth.   
The man smiled and holy shit that wasn't fair either. A smile cannot be that beautiful. Dean couldn't help but smile too.  
"I'm sorry you had to go through something so stressful."  
Dean's smile dropped in favor of a pout.  
"It's all the guy in front of me on the escalator's fault. Thanks a lot ya git."  
The man laughed and oh god, Dean was going to die. He had to get to know this guy, he just had to. And he needed to redeem himself. He was a catch damnit!   
Dean offered his hand. "Dean Smith. Nice to meet you."  
The man took it with a firm grasp. Fuck.  
"Castiel Novak. Likewise."   
Aaand that's when Dean's stop was called.  
"Aw, well, that's me."  
Dean thought he detected a disappointed frown.  
"You always take this train?"   
Dean nodded. Castiel smiled.  
"Then I'll see you again, Dean Smith."  
"Goodbye for now, Castiel Novak."  
Dean smirked, gave him a wink, and swept out the car.

 

After a long, arduous day at work, Dean found himself returning-rather exhausted-to the metro. He slumped into a chair far from gracefully.  
"You look tired," said a familiar voice.  
Dean looked up to see Castiel standing over him.  
"You mind?"  
Dean waved at the seat.  
"You always come home this late?"  
Castiel shook his head no. "I'd ask you the same thing."  
"I don't either. Though it does happen more often than not."  
"Sounds awful."  
Castiel settled in, his leg pushing up against Dean's. Dean tried not to fidget, or focus on the warmth and let it distract him.  
"I'll say."  
"What do you do?"  
"Director of sales and marketing."   
"Accountant."  
"Man, we have the fun jobs."  
Castiel chuckled. Dean smiled.  
"Nah, I'm just messin. I actually enjoy my job."  
Castiel looked over at Dean, stopping himself from whipping his head around. He smiled along with Dean.  
"I enjoy my job as well."  
"Then we're pretty lucky, huh?"  
"Yes."  
At his stop Castiel twisted in his seat to let Dean out. Dean put a hand on his shoulder as he brushed past him. He turned back to Castiel.  
"Goodnight, Castiel."  
"Goodnight, Dean." 

 

The next morning Dean managed to arrive on time, as things usually went. He even had a cup of coffee with him, as he hadn't finished his pot at home. Castiel, on the other hand, seemed a little frazzled.  
"Rough morning?"  
Castiel huffed. "Short morning."  
"Here."   
Dean offered his coffee.  
"You need this more than I do."  
Castiel took the travel mug gratefully.   
They spent the ride in silence this time, and when Dean got up Castiel went to hand him the cup. Dean pushed his hand back.  
"Finish it. You can give the cup to me later."  
Except Dean had to stay late that night, so Castiel didn’t get to see him on the train. He washed it and put it away with his own dishes. Perhaps one day Dean could get it back…if he were to ever come over. 

 

Once again morning found Dean running late. This time because he overslept. His tousled hair gave Castiel pause, because of how much hotter it made him. Dean had to slip through the doors as they closed. He almost got smushed-geez. He fell into the chair next to Castiel.   
"Sorry I missed you yesterday. I had a late night again. An even later one that last time," Dean said grudgingly.  
"Your company was missed but I managed. I'm guessing you overslept this morning."  
"That obvious?"  
"Completely discounting you reaching the train late, you hair indicates enough."  
Dean's hands flew to his head. "Oh, shit!"   
He groaned. "Imagine what people would think if there boss came in with bed head."  
"Casual Friday?"  
Dean barked out a laugh.  
"The notion was absurd?"  
Dean shook his head. "The notion was funny."  
Dean settled back into his seat. This time his leg was the one to push against Castiel's. He twitched his leg back but then let it settle there, a blush creeping up to his neck.   
"Casual Friday sounds amazing. It would be awkward to let everyone at the office see me in jeans and shirts though."  
"I'll say. If I'm in the office I should be in office clothes."  
"They don't need to know what their boss is like dressed down."  
"It's strange. I don't work with you, yet I only see you in work clothes, and oh shit I just remembered your mug."  
"It's usually the case that my friends only see me in casual clothes, but you're the opposite."   
Dean sure as hell hoped that didn't come across as friend-zoning. That is definitely something he didn't intend.   
"And it's okay. I'll get it from you one day, it's not all that important."  
"Alright. I hate to say so, but I believe this is your stop Dean."  
"Damn. See you later Cas," Dean said with a smile. "This time I guarantee it."   
Cas smiled back. "I'll hold you to that."

 

That evening, when Dean boarded, he seemed distracted to Castiel. Castiel regarded him with concern.  
"Is everything alright Dean?"  
"Yeah, everything's fine."  
Dean looked down and twiddled his thumbs. He could feel the heat rising from his chest to his head.   
"Listen, Cas. We seem to be getting along well, and I don't know about you, but I find myself looking forward to our metro rides. But I think we're limited by only talking on the metro, and, and I would really like to get to know you better. So, um, I was thinking we should exchange numbers. Y'know, try to communicate off the tracks."  
Castiel stared at Dean for a long, agonizing moment, before finally speaking.   
"I think, I've enjoyed our time spent together, and I would love to not only speak with you outside of the metro, but see you as well."  
Dean beamed. "Awesome."  
"Would you like to join me for dinner tonight? You could get your mug back."  
Dean chuckled. "I would love that.

 

Dean wound up going into work late the next morning-hair tousled, fancy mug in hand, not seemingly in a rush at all, practically glowing actually-and oddly enough-to the confused and intrigued staff at the office-wearing the same clothes from the day before.


End file.
